Blueyes: The Forgotten Past
by TheUndyingCrystal
Summary: Blueyes San Arquier is one of the legendary Dovahkiin Trinity. His choices saved all of Tamriel. But his past is much darker. The last two days of his life are recorded here, when the Hero was turned into an anti-hero.


"_**Blueyes San Arquier. A most infamous name in Tamriel. During his youth, he was inflicted with a deadly spell that turned him into a dangerous murderer, thus becoming a twisted successor to Calixto Corrium, who was the infamous Butcher who was responsible for the deaths of many women. At some point, however, he was memory wiped and cured of the spell. He would later become the greatest warrior, assassin, and hero/anti-hero of Skyrim and Tamriel. He is best known for his ancestry, being a descendant of Sasha Velenwud, the Champion of Cyrodiil and Bane of Oblivion."**_

_**-?-**_

**Chapter II: A Warrior of Shadow**

"Why do you think he's here?", a Stormcloak soldier wondered out loud.

"What he's always here for. The next fight to participate in…", Another replied.

"Why does he do that? I mean, he fights with us once, and then fights for the other side, and then comes back!"

"I guess he just likes the fighting…to be in the thickest of things. The worst fights we've had with those damn Imperials, he's been there."

They both studied the Argonian, clad in black Nightingale armor that matched, and yet contrasted, with his pitch black skin, and the three scars decorating the side of his face. His famous blade, Dawnbreaker, was rumored to be a Daedric Artifact, and the fact the stone in the hilt glowed as bright as the Dawn Star contributed to its origin as Meridia's gift. The other, a black blade that seemed nearly the opposite, pulsed with dark enchantments designed to drain its opponents of their health and stamina.

"Honestly, he scares me. Have you heard the rumor about him? How he's a descendant of-"

"Enough", the Stormcloak Captain interrupted as she approached the soldiers, "I know. I want you boys to get this through your head. Yeah, it's rumored he could be a descendant of the Savior of Tamriel, that Bosmer woman Sasha. What is also known is that she conceived a child with one of the Daedra of Oblivion. As long as he doesn't cause trouble here, we won't bring it to him. Got it?"

"Yes, Captain Ethos.", one replied with a sigh.

"But, ma'am, how can we let this…outsider stay here? We all heard the rumors, that he humiliated you."

She turned bright red.

"Yeah, we heard the rumors."

"Something 'bout you doing some funny crap with that lizard."

"SHUT UP, I said!"

They all quieted at her outburst. Even Blueyes looked her way with a odd glance.

"Say another word, I'll send you on suicide duty to those DAMN IMPERIALS!

"Yes, commander…", they all mumbled and went to their duties.

"I see you still get along with your troops, captain.", Blueyes sarcastically called out.

"…Shut up. I need to talk with you privately, in my tent.", She stood up and entered her quarters.

_**Section II: The Angel of Death, Blueyes**_

The two entered the tent, and Ethos sealed it. Almost instantly, they embraced and began kissing. They laid themselves upon her fur bed.

"So…do you think anyone knows about us? Besides rumors and conjecture?", Ethos asked after she pulled away briefly.

"They can guess all they want, in my opinion.", Blueyes replied as he stripped down on the bed, and put his armor on the ground.

"I suppose you're right…", After a brief moment of thought, she stripped down as well, and turned for him to gaze upon her body.

"You are as beautiful as the moon, Ethos, and I will never take that back."

"Make love to me, Blueyes…"

She straddled him, and cried out softly as she felt him penetrate her, and drive it in deeper, and kissed him. He kissed her back, driving his cock into her, and clutching her in his arms tighter.  
>"Agh…that hurts…please, stop…what are you doing? OW!" She felt pain on her neck, and realized he had made a slice with a poisoned knife, and saw the empty bottle denoting it as paralyzing poison.<p>

"Shh…shh…shh", Blueyes cooed in her ear as he finished fucking her, and she realized she had no movement, and as he squirted his hot cum into her, she tried to struggle, but to no avail.

"A pity I have to kill such a fine woman, but you have to die."

He stood, and cleaned himself up, while she remained frozen on the bed and watched as he dressed himself in his armor, and picked up his swords, after unsheathing Dawnbreaker.

"Please, let me go! I won't tell anyone! I swear!"

"Heh heh…every single one of you cunts promises me that."

He looked at the clean, shining blade.

"And do I listen? No. I just make it worse for them."

"NO!"

He gagged her and bound her hands to the edges of the tent, and then he smiled.

"Honestly, look at you, Ethos. I think you just need to lighten up a bit."

She looked at him, terrified, with one last glance before he plunged Dawnbreaker into her breast. The effect was instantaneous, setting her entire body on fire. He smiled as he licked the blood off the fiery blade, watching her burn alive before cutting a hole out of the tent as guards frantically tried to claw the tent open on the other side.

"Well, that was fun", He spoke as he watched from the far outskirts of the camp, merely gazing upon the flaming tent as Stormcloak soldiers, alerted from the flame signal, overran the camp and slaughtered everyone, and smiled as they brought a scathed, but alive, Ethos out of her tent, only for her to get her throat slit and her corpse dumped into a river.

"Well, Shadowmere, I think our job is done", he noted as he got on the horse, and galloped off.

_**Section III: Memories of a Deadly Lizard**_

"Good job, Blueyes. We thought we'd never destroy that Imperial camp", Galmar Stone-Fist congratulated as he presented him with a pouch of gold coins.

"Of course! Ethos was rather…easy to fool.", He replied, and they both laughed out loud.

"Sir, we have a visitor, requesting to see Blueyes", A female soldier said.

"I think you do, old friend. Thank you, Palamar", Galmar replied in earnest.

"I'll see what this visitor wants, and be done with it…", Blueyes quietly muttered.

He walked out of the headquarters of the Palace of Kings, and took a walk, breathing in the cool Windhelm air as he strolled towards Hjerim, one of his many homes. Palamar had mentioned the visitor was there. As he approached, he coolly remembered the previous events before he took over the home, the events with Calixto Corrium, and how he attempted to add Shahvee to the list of his victims, and how he ended up with the Necromancer Amulet. Of course, he managed to stop him, a short tussle that ended with his severed head rolling on the cold, hard stone, and his dead body falling over as Blueyes decapitated him. Naturally, the Argonian dockworker was…grateful. After Blueyes bought and refurbished Hjerim, he was naturally surprised to see Shahvee visit him. As a sign of gratitude, she visited often, and bedded several times over a period of three years. That was when the urges started. When he made his first kill.

"Oh, I remember that night with such fondness…", Blueyes thought to himself.

Yet again, Shahvee showed, and Blueyes had let her in. As she had done many times, she had stripped down to have sex with him. However, something had urged him that night…whatever it was, he bludgeoned her with a candlestick, and strapped her down to a table in his secret lab, behind a fake wardrobe. Over a course of a year, he spent his time raping her and beating her. At first, she struggled and screamed. Well, at least until Blueyes had cut her tongue out to shut her up. And that's how it went over the next few monthes, slowly killing her, until he finally, yet subtly, killed her.

"Ah, yes…the Lotus Extract…"

He had ingeniously frozen a small sphere of Lotus Extract, and tipped the end of his cock with it. Obviously, great care was taken to ensure it wouldn't enter his bloodstream, but he forced Shahvee to give him a blowjob, slowly licking the entire sphere off, and he cummed all over her as she began to die, and "eventually", bled out. That episode encourage him to continue this, and did so. Over several years, he would commit rape and murder, in the same fashion. Many, many names. To name a few would be difficult, but he remembered the select few that he particularly enjoyed raping.

"I still carry the list around", Blueyes thought gleefully.

The list included Estli Marya, a Dark Elf student at the College of Winterhold, Avrusi Sarethi, and a few others. But his general favorite was Aela the Huntress. She put up an actual fight, but lasted the least amount of time. He brought her to Vlindrel Hall, and bludgeoned her, but she was only stunned, and transformed into a werewolf. Obviously, Blueyes was the stronger werewolf, and spent several hours raping her human form in werewolf form, for maximum pain. He tore her throat out after he was done with her, and dumped her naked corpse in the streets of Markarth. Unfortunately, he was destined to be caught. Several guards caught him in Markarth raping the priestesses of Dibella. He had to kill several, and eventually escaped by night after finishing raping the priestesses. In the end, he had to escape to Windhelm, to shake off the range of assassins seeking him, hired by the Jarl of Markarth to slay him.

"Bah! I'll kill him myself…that bitch Senna, too.", Blueyes cursed as he opened the door.

What awaited him made him gasp. The most beautiful Breton he had ever seen was standing there, waiting patiently for him. She had blue eyes, but one was blind, and she had black war paint painted down her eyes, reaching to her neck. She wore a sleek black Nightingale armor suit, which only further showed her large breasts. She wore a Nightingale sword around her waist, identical to his. Her black hair was cropped short.

"Blueyes, correct? I am Sasha, an emissary of the Ebony Mining Association of Skyrim, better known as EMAS. We're here to negotiate about buying Gloombound Mine from you.", She politely said to him.

"G-Gloombound Mine? Ah, yes…the largest, and most productive of all Ebony Mines in Skyrim. I own it, yes. But I'm not selling it. It's far too valuable to me.", He replied evenly.

"What a pity. I suppose I'll be leaving then."

She turned, and that was his opportunity. He lunged, and struck the back of her head with a iron rod he always kept near the door for these purposes.

_**Section IV: You Bastard.**_

She went down like a rock, collapsing onto the floor, and remained there, still and sprawled out, unconscious. He didn't waste any time. Blueyes picked her up, and dragged her to the secret lab he had hidden behind a wardrobe, and strapped her down to a table after stripping her clothes off and dumping them in a small chest. After he did so, he stripped his own clothes off, and left them on the ground as he studied the young Breton that he desired so greatly as he stroked his cock. She finally awoke, and realized where she was.

"What the hell? Let me go, you filthy bastard!"

"Shut the fuck up."

He smiled as he flipped her over, and straddled her.

"This is gonna hurt a bit."

He drove his cock into her ass, and began humping, as she screamed, he covered her mouth. She was letting out muffled screams as she struggled against her chains, and he let out a content sigh as he let his seed out, and she screamed even more. He let out another sigh, squirting even more out, before withdrawing and dressing himself. He suddenly noticed the ring she wore, a silver one adorned with a ruby.

"Say, what's that little beauty?"

She groaned and cried out, unwilling to answer.

"ANSWER! Or I'll drive it in even further, you stupid Breton!"

"It's my wedding ring!", she cried out, sobbing.

He stopped, and suddenly started laughing out loud.

"Who's the lucky guy? Seriously, who is he, so I can rip his goddamn throat out?"

"I'm not married to a man, you sadistic bastard…I'm married to a woman named Brelyna Maryon."

"Aww…a pair of lesbians, happily living together in Breezehome… You're the couple who bought it, aren't you?

"Y-yes…we did…"

"I think I'll pay her a visit, Breton. Maybe you too can be together again, after all. Heh heh heh…"

"No! Please! Leave her alone!", She screamed out, begging him.

He smiled, and shook his head, before stepping out of the room and closing the wardrobe. She laid there, sobbing to herself, praying that her wife would be spared his duplicity and brutality.

In much less time than she expected, her captor returned, with an unconscious Brelyna.

"Tell me, Sasha. Do you care about this woman?" He asked sadistically.

"Yes!" she cried out. He smiled and unsheathed a knife, slowly walking towards her, preparing to finish her off.

"You know, I think you just need to…sharpen your look a little bit." He joked evilly.

"And you need to go to Hell, you sadistic bastard." He heard a voice, and turned to find a now conscious Brelyna Maryon. He lunged with the knife, and nearly slashed her open before she danced back and blasted him with a single lightning spark, sending him flying into the wall. She helped Sasha get out of her bonds, and charged a single spell as Blueyes staggered onto his feet. He saw her charging, and gripped a single, odd-looking shield on the wall.

"You stupid whore. I'm gonna kill you both." He seethed in anger and anticipation.

"We'll see. Shields don't block magic, stupid." She retorted before launching the spell. Too late did Blueyes realize it wasn't a offensive spell. It was a advanced memory-wiping/dispelling magic attack.

"You stupid—" He yelled before the spell made contact. The shield glowed with white light, creating a Ward.

"No! Spellbreaker?" The two cried out in shock. The Ward cracked slightly, and the spell blasted apart the crack easily. The three combatants were unable to do anything as the now out of control spell struck all three of them.

_**Section V: Who am I?**_

I awoke, finding myself in a strange house. I sat up, and noticed the two women laying on the floor across from me. I touched the odd, almost Dwemer shield that was next to me. I touched what appeared to be a long crack or scar in the shield. A single name was written on the shield: Spellbreaker. I placed the shield down and noticed that one of the women was wearing similar clothes to mine: a black cloak and armor. The other wore what looked like mages robes. I touched the two weapons I had with me, one glowing brightly and the other black as night, with the same symbol as the one on my armor. As I examined this, the two others regained consciousness.

"Where are we?" one asked, startling me. I turned and gazed upon them, and they stared back at me.

"Who am I?" I asked, and they both had no answer.

"Who are we?" They asked in return.

"I don't know." I responded, looking around, and opened a large wardrobe. What I found made me sick. A mutilated human body was hung there on meat hooks. I examined it, but nothing came to me.

"We should keep together…" The one in mages robes suggested as I walked to the entrance. The other agreed.

"No. I'll…I will find my own path." I replied, before opening the door and walking out. That was not the first time I had met them, I was sure of it. It certainly wouldn't be the last.

"_**Blueyes would wander the world for many years before finally regaining his memories. Disgusted by his actions, he submitted to atonement by the gods, and discovered his Dragon blood. He is the oldest and most talented Dovahkiin of the Trinity, having learned almost all Shouts and has fought the longest. Many years later, he would find that he was not the sole one who possessed this particular gift. He would employ a Khajiit name Ra'ja and a High Elf prostitute named Rya to set in motion the events that would decide the future of Tamriel."**_

_**-?-**_


End file.
